


A Well-Deserved Break

by Zygella



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I cannot stop writing diamond content, I wrote this instead of doing my homework, They're tired yall, ive lost control of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: Yellow and Blue take a trip to Earth, having been overwhelmed with the changes on Homeworld.





	A Well-Deserved Break

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEBODY BETTER FUCKING STOP ME THIS IS CONSUMING MY LIFE TM!!!
> 
> Also I get that a lot of people still see them as sisters and,,, yeah I get it. But people perceive it differently. Like. I'll stop immediately if someone can give me solid, real proof that Rebecca says they're strictly "sisters". Then Im outtie. But unless that happens let me be trash. I am beyond saving anyways
> 
> I JUST WANT TO MAKE IT CLEAR I DO NOT ACTIVELY SHIP INCEST CRAP AND NEVER WANT TO SO..... anyways

Both hand ships drifted across space, the pilots stiff and irritable. Ever since the events on Homeworld with the hybrid Steven, they had been tasked with non-stop work on how they rule their Gem empire. A lot of things were subject to change, giving their gems more freedoms, but still making sure that they knew they were the leaders.

 

Long story short, they were tired. Normally Gems would be able to constantly create energy from light, but sometimes the energy creation just couldn't keep up with the output. Not to mention all of the new stress these changes were putting on them. Yellow and Blue decided they needed a break. White seemed to be handling the process so much better than they were, anyways. Maybe since she could absorb any type of light for energy...

 

They were going to Earth. If anywhere could keep them from having to do any more work for awhile, it was that planet. It would take a little longer to get there, but the pair of Diamonds were already thinking about their chance to relax.

 

* * *

 

The two diamonds had finally made it to Earth. They noticed the leg ship parked on the cliff-side. That meant Steven was at least on the planet. Stepping out onto the sandy beach, the two met up in between the ships.

 

"I think Steven might be further down that way. I saw a figure lying out there." Blue pointed down the beach, away from the temple.

 

Yellow nodded, and they walked in the direction Blue had pointed to. Their combined footsteps still made the ground slightly shake, despite their efforts to not cause that. They finally came across the person Blue had mentioned, only it wasn't quite who they thought.

 

Stevonnie was laying on their back in the sand, eyes closed. At the approaching footsteps, they had then opened their eyes and spotted the two towering over them. They sat up in a hurry, looking at themselves and grimacing.

 

"H..hi Blue. Yellow." Stevonnie mumbled up at them. It was clear the fusion was nervous.

 

"Hello... you two." Blue replied awkwardly.

 

Stevonnie gave a nervous smile, wringing their hands together. "I... I didn't know you guys were coming over for a visit today. Or at all. Um... we can... unfuse if you don't feel comfortable with us... like this."

 

Blue and Yellow exchanged looks. No. They were going to make an effort to be more tolerant. Steven and his human friend Connie had done so much for them and their home. It was only fair they were respectful to him in his home.

 

Yellow shook her head. "No, no. Don't feel obligated to humor us. We owe you both this much. Um... what would you have us call you?"

 

Stevonnie let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. "Stevonnie. That's my name. They're thankful for your gesture. And... proud. That you're even tolerating me. Thank you."

 

Blue smiled warmly and Yellow nodded curtly. The two sat down in the sand next to the young fusion. With this little event resolved, they faded back into their exhausted expressions.

 

"Hey, are you guys okay? You both look... tired. Very tired." They commented with concern.

 

"Oh, it's nothing. All of the changes on Homeworld are very important. We haven't really had a chance to do anything else. We came here to just take a little... break..." Blue's sentence was interrupted when she let out a huge yawn. She blinked in confusion. "Stars, what was that?"

 

Stevonnie laughed softly. "That, Blue, was a yawn. Something that humans do. It means they're tired. 'It's nothing', huh? Seems like something to me."

 

They got up from their position in the sand, deep in thought. "Hmmm... you guys can't really fit in the house... it's not like I can provide you both with proper sized beds... wait! Yes I can! My room in the temple!"

 

Yellow waved her arms. "Hold on, Stevonnie. Slow down. Going into your house? A bed? What is a bed?"

 

Stevonnie tilted their head. "A bed is where you sleep. Don't give me that look, both Steven and Connie can clearly tell you guys need it. I know Gems don't need to sleep, but that doesn't mean you can't. You want to take a break? Well, sleeping is probably the best way to do so!"

 

Yellow made to protest, but her words were cut off by a yawn of her own. Blue chuckled at her face as she glared at her own mouth. “Okay… Stevonnie, if you think it will be good for us, then we’ll try it.”

 

Yellow rolled her eyes, not having actually agreed to this, but went along with it anyways. Always so weak when it comes to Blue…

 

Stevonnie grinned, beckoning the diamonds as they walked along the beach to Steven’s house. “Come on! You’ll have to shapeshift smaller for a bit to get into the house, but once we’re in Steven’s room, you can go back to your normal sizes!”

 

The three walked to the house, and Stevonnie passed through the door. Yellow frowned and Blue blinked at the door, before both gave in and shape-shifted to as small as they could go. Even then, they had to squeeze in. Once they were inside, they looked around the place for a bit, taking in the surroundings.

 

“You… live in here? It’s so small.” Blue said, tone questioning.

 

“I am small! Well, Steven is small. Compared to the size of the house, he can live in here just fine! Plus, he has a room in the temple if he so has to. Which is where we are going. Come!” Stevonnie called, over at the door to the temple.

 

The diamonds noticed a warp pad in front of the door. Huh. They even had one in here.

 

Stevonnie closed their eyes and their gem began to glow, and a corresponding copy of the gem on the door glowed with it. The door opened to reveal a pink room full of clouds. Such a familiar feeling of Pink. Stevonnie slipped inside, followed by the Diamonds, who reverted back to their normal sizes.

 

“Now! Here I can make whatever I want. The room responds to my wishes. But only me! Well, technically to Steven, but he’s half of me right now. So it still responds to me!” Stevonnie stopped, a sly grin suddenly forming on their lips.

 

_“Steven, come on, don’t do them like that! You should at least ask.”_

 

_“Connie, it’s so obvious! If I ask they’ll deny it!”_

 

_“Steven. Don’t anger the space fascists.”_

 

_“Ugh. Fine. But I’ll still probably end up doing it.”_

 

The diamonds looked confusedly at the fusion as they talked to themself. When they were done, they turned to the gems with a smug looking grin. They didn’t like it.

 

“So! What you guys are going to need to sleep is a bed. It’s the thing you might have seen up next to my TV in my other room. Of course, in here, I can make beds sized to you two. But… there is one thing.”

 

Yellow made a face, uncertain where this was going. “And that thing is…?”

 

“If you guys want your own beds or if you want to share one. Yknow, sleep cuddled next to each other.”

 

Yellow and Blue both flushed at the fusion’s comment, said fusion wearing now a shit-eating grin. That little… they were doing this on purpose!

 

“Um… well…” Both diamonds stumbled to reply.

 

Stevonnie laughed. “Oh, sorry. Sorry. I know, it was an awful little tease to make. But I will say this, before you guys came here, I was kind of sleeping in the sand. And… personally, even if we are fused right now, resting with another person with you is pretty comforting. It helps build trust too. It’s worth a shot for you guys.”

 

“Room! I want a giant bed that can fit both Yellow and Blue comfortably. With fluffy blankets and soft pillows!” Stevonnie commanded the room with mischief. The Steven in them was having too much fun with this.

 

The room complied with the request, and a giant bed was created. Most hilariously, it had spawned right under Yellow and Blue. They now sat on the bed, both suddenly heavily interested in anything but each other. Yellow felt the blankets and was amazed. Neither diamond had really felt anything soft before; everything on Homeworld was hard and solid. This was new to them.

 

“This material is… pleasant. We don’t have anything like this on Homeworld.” Yellow commented.

 

Blue nodded in agreement, taking her interest to a more playful level, flopping back on the bed and hitting her head on the pillows, which were equally soft. She really did like the feeling of the material. It was nice and comforting. And it made her feel… content. She didn’t even notice her eyes drooping a bit.

 

Stevonnie leapt up to the top of the bed, sitting themselves on the bed’s headrest. They smiled at the curious gems. “Heh. Looks like Blue’s already starting to drift off. If you guys didn’t know, to sleep, you basically just close your eyes and think about nothing. Do nothing. Not even move really. And you’re supposed to lie down, but Blue already seems to have that down. Usually after ten minutes or so, you’ll drift off. And then you might have dreams! Which are just basically weird projections from your mind that don’t really make any sense. But they’re harmless.”

 

Yellow nodded, turning to look at Blue. To her surprise, Blue’s eyes were already closed, head rested on a pillow, turned on her side. Yellow suddenly flushed again, remembering she was supposed to… sleep with her. To be so close to her fellow diamond…

 

“Huh. Blue didn’t even get under the blankets. Well, I suppose it isn’t that necessary. Come on Yellow, it’s your turn! You can’t fool me. I know you’re just as tired as she is.” Stevonnie commented smugly.

 

Yellow glared at the fusion. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to, young one. But I’m not going to give you satisfaction.” She slowly let herself sink down on her side, making sure to face the opposite direction of where Blue was. She was hyper aware of the blue gem almost flush against her back. She felt her cheeks heating up, and tried not to think about it.

 

_Just do what they told you to do. Just… focus. Breathe, close your eyes, do nothing._

 

Stevonnie simply watched them in silent for a bit, before they were certain that both of them had managed to fall asleep. Good. They were glad they were getting some rest now. They hadn’t commented on it before, to save being rude, but they honestly had looked terrible. Stressed and exhausted. Stevonnie faintly remembered a time when the crystal gems had looked the same way, from one of Steven’s memories. They shook their head, kicking their legs from atop the giant headrest.

 

_Steven, you know I’ll have to go soon. I take it that you’ll keep watching them?_

 

_Yeah. I know I can’t keep you here forever, Connie. You’ll have to go home and get some rest too._

 

The fusion smiled softly to themselves, humming a faint tune, the song from when Peridot had been finally warming up to them.

 

* * *

 

Yellow didn’t know where she was. It was dark around her, a void. Nothing. She was… nervous. Scared. She didn’t know where she was, and she didn’t like it. She always knew, was always certain about things. When she faced the unknown, she lashed out at it. The unknown scared Yellow.

 

The unknown terrified Yellow.

 

She felt trapped. Scared. Alone. She didn’t like it. The void around her almost seemed like it was consuming her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She was powerless.

 

And then… the blackness around her suddenly changed. It all turned to a soothing shade of blue. Blue… right. This must have been a dream, the thing Stevonnie had told her about. Blue must still be right next to her. But she didn’t quite understand, Stevonnie said dreams couldn’t hurt? So why had it been so… unpleasant just now?

 

The blue color surrounding her suddenly felt safe, safe and warm. Comforting. She was calming down. She wanted to believe Stevonnie. Dreams couldn’t hurt her. The color around her continued to secure her more and more, before everything just seemed to fade away.

 

* * *

 

Steven sighed, having reclaimed his spot at the top of the headrest. Blue was awake, but she was still somewhat asleep as well. Her arms were wrapped around the yellow gem in front of her, nose buried in the gem’s hair. Hair. It had honestly surprised Steven that Yellow normally wore a helmet over it. At some point before Yellow had nodded off, it had disappeared off her head. Truly surprising. Steven had honestly thought the helmet was her actual hair.

 

“What was happening to her, Steven?” Blue murmured softly through the diamond’s yellow locks.

 

“A nightmare, I think. I’m sorry. I forgot to mention those. They don’t physically hurt you, but they can be… not fun. They’re usually about things that cause you grief, or sadness, or fear. They aren’t great.” He replied with another sigh.

 

Blue turned her eyes back to Yellow, eyes glinting with sympathy. Her poor Yellow…

 

“I wasn’t kidding when I said sleeping with another person is good for people, though. This is one reason why. Comfort from knowing someone else is there with you. Your presence managed to calm her down. She trusts you.”

 

Blue felt her cheeks warm this time. Her Yellow trusted her to give her comfort…

 

Said Gem suddenly turned over in her sleep. Blue moved her head away a little as she shifted, rolling over to face Blue. Her eyes were still closed, her chest slowly rising and falling. Her face… looked so peaceful. Blue had never seen her look so calm before. She was glad, that she could help. Blue slowly let her head fall back on the pillow, forehead touching the other gem’s. Blue stroked her fingers through the yellow gem’s hair, gasping a little in surprise when Yellow’s arms slowly encircled her and cuddled her close. She knew her face must be so flushed…

 

Steven smiled as Blue drifted back off to sleep. He was happy for them, being able to finally rest. He knew. He could see right through them. They sometimes reminded him of Garnet, with their love. They’d most likely never admit it, but he knew. Anyone who saw the sight in front of him couldn’t deny it. He wondered if they would ever consider fusion one day.

 

But for now, he would let them sleep. He had to stay in the room with them, he didn’t want to leave them in here and essentially trap them. He didn’t think they knew how to get out anyways.

 

He sent a silent request to his room, asking for a him-sized bed. He could do with some sleep too. Leaping off the headrest, he landed in the much smaller bed the room had made for him, leaving the two cuddling Diamonds to enjoy their time together alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah I have an instagram too. Comment if you want it idk. My account's a super mess though so I'll warn you it's a shithole!


End file.
